Miss Perfect
by candysparkles627
Summary: When Sugar Rush is upgraded, a new character named Kat is created. But Vanellope notices something weird about Kat. She's perfect. Too perfect.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm so excited that Sugar Rush is getting an upgrade!" Vanellope said excited, as she followed Ralph into the Niceland penthouses.

"I guess I'm excited for you too, but it's too bad they have to unplug the game while it's being upgraded. What kind of upgrades do you think there'll be?"

"I think some new tracks, possibly new racers, and other random updates. I think they're going to improve the graphics or something too."

"Oh, cool!"

"Yeah. Luckily they're plugging it back in tomorrow morning."

"Good."

So the next morning Ralph walked Vanellope back to her game, which was plugged back in.

"Okay, thanks for walking back here. You'd better get back to your own game, the arcade is opening soon."

"Okay, probably see you tonight!"

Vanellope ran back through the entrance of her game. She could already tell that everything looked so new and upgraded. She first went back to the castle, which looked almost brand-new.

"Hello." Said a voice from behind her.

Vanellope turned around to see a girl perched on the back of the throne.

"I'm assuming you're new racer here." Vanellope said. "What's your name?"

"Kat Wintermint. And you are?"

"President Vanellope Von Schweetz."

"So your, like, our leader?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

There was an awkward silence. Vanellope used the silence to study Kat. Kat had perfect curly, mid-back length light blonde hair streaked with light blue in multiple places. A tiny silver tiara with blue and white jewels was perched in her hair. She had a caramel brown tank top on, which was mostly covered by a fuzzy white jacket. She had a light blue, metallic-looking skirt and leggings that were almost the same color as her tank top with white swirly designs on them. Kat also had light blue ankle boots, and a diamond necklace with a blue snowflake charm.

"So…" Vanellope finally said to break the silence. "Do you have a kart?"

"Yeah, it's outside."

"Oh yeah, I think I saw it when I came in. Was it the one that looked like a blue, brown, and silver ice cube?"

"Yeah, I guess you could call it that."

"So, since you're one of the 9 racers today, can I see you race?"

"Sure, but don't you have to race today?"

"Not today."

"Cool. So where should we race?"

"Well, I do know about a secret racetrack inside diet cola mountain. Oh wait, I wonder if it was deleted in the upgrade."

"Why don't we go see?"

So they drive their carts over to the mountain.

"Nope, not deleted." Vanellope said, driving through the secret entrance.

"This is so cool!"

"I know, right? So let's see you race."

Kat didn't start slow. In fact, she went faster than even possible.

"How do you go that fast?" Vanellope asked, totally awestruck.

"Fast? I'm going slow!"

"I can't even go that fast!"

"Well, I guess I'm programmed to be a really fast racer. Or maybe it's my cart?"

After racing inside the mountain all day, Vanellope goes to see Ralph, and Kat goes back to her home.

"I don't get it, Ralph." Vanellope said. "Kat's perfect. She pretty, sweet, and the best racer I've ever seen! It seems almost…unnatural. She's too perfect!"


	2. Chapter 2

"She's not…well, Kat does seem perfect." Ralph said.

"I know! None of us racers stand a chance against her!"

"Well, no one can win all the time."

"Yeah, right. Well, I have a random roster race to get to, so I'll see you later."

"Okay, see you soon."

Kat won the race, which anyone could've predicted.

"How is she so good?" Taffyta asked afterwards. "She really is perfect."

"Told you." Vanellope said.

That day, Kat was a big hit with the kids. But surprisingly, she didn't get tired like the other racers would've if they were chosen all day.

"Kat, seriously, how are you so perfect?" Vanellope said, driving over to Kat, who was taking off her snow-white helmet with a light blue stripe.

Kat shrugged he shoulders and shook out her blonde hair. "I don't know. What exactly do you mean by 'perfect'?"

"Well, you're pretty, nice, and an incredible racer."

"That doesn't mean I'm perfect."

"Well, you're perfecter than most of us."

"Perfecter isn't a word."

"Whatever."

Kat hopped back into her cart and drove off, with the sunlight reflecting off her shiny cart.

"So perfect. How does she not see it?" Vanellope said to herself, as she walked back to the castle.

None of the racers noticed a dark cloud floating into the sky that day.


	3. Chapter 3

Kat drove even faster than before the next day. She felt as if her power and strength were growing.

"Okay, what's up?" Vanellope asked after the race. "You're driving twice as fast as yesterday."

"I don't know. I feel like I've been supercharged or something."

Suddenly thunder rumbled in the distance.

"What is that?" Kat shrieked.

The sky was quite dark by now.

"I'm not sure!" Vanellope yelled, trying to talk over the wind.

"I'm getting supercharged again!" Kat shrieked, jumping up and doing a flip in the air.

"Now is not the time for flips!"

"I can't help it!"

"Kat! I get it now! You're getting strength from this storm! But I don't think this is just a storm!"

"You're right..." Said an ominous voice.

"Who said that?" Kat said.

"Look up…" Came the voice again.

The two girls looked up. In the clouds glared two deep red eyes.

"Okay, what do you want?" Kat said, rolling her eyes.

"I want this to be my kingdom…"

"Never!" Vanellope shouted.

"Fine. Then Sugar Rush shall be destroyed…forever!" The cloud laughs evilly.

"Hold on a sec." Kat said. "So you're a cloud?"

"No, I'm not a cloud. This is how I'm programmed to look!"

"So who are you, exactly?"

"I was accidently programmed with the upgrade…"

"Still doesn't exactly make sense…but okay."

"Now, to destroy you!"

A bolt of lightning zaps down, barely missing them.

"Kat, what now?" Vanellope shrieked, as they dodged more lightning.

"I don't know. If we leave, this thing could follow us, resulting in destroying the entire arcade!"

"So what should we do!?"

"Wait, I have an idea! I get my power from that thing, so if i touch it, it'll short us both out!"

"But that would kill you!"

Kat froze for a second. "Oh right."


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, final chapter. This chapter is sad, just so you know.**

"But…" Kat added. "I can't see this game destroyed. It's either me or everyone."

"But Kat-" Vanellope protested.

"Listen. It's our only hope."

"Kat, at the moment, you are my idol. Good luck."

Kat ran towards the ice cream mountains. It was the only way she could get high enough. As she neared the top, she could feel the power rushing into her.

"Hey cloud!"

"Ah, Kat. I figured you would try to defeat me…"

"I'm not just gonna try. I will defeat you!"

Kat jumped up and waved her hand through the smoky cloud. It felt like a cold mist that was draining her strength fast. She felt a bolt of electricity, and suddenly the cloud screamed, and the sky returned to normal. Everything returned to normal, except Kat, whose strength was almost completely gone. She felt a final bolt of electricity go through her, and then she was gone. Her code was gone, as the evil cloud had been her only hope for life.

Vanellope ran up the mountain, but no one was there.

"Kat?" She whispered to nothing in particular. "Thanks for saving us. And even though I was a little envious of you, I always thought you were perfect. Just sayin."


End file.
